


Sacrifighting, Love!

by X1Nightshadow



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fanfiction, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-X1, Romance, pdx101, romcom, ryeonseung, seungzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25892032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X1Nightshadow/pseuds/X1Nightshadow
Summary: Because of their two best friends, Han Seungwoo has a mission to teach Cho Seungyoun to dance in two weeks, so he can ask the one he loves to dance with him at the prom. Will it work?"You're kidding, right? There is no such thing as a perfect man like a 'complete package'. Wake up."
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun & Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 18





	Sacrifighting, Love!

**Author's Note:**

> * Fluff Romance-Comedy  
> * Short Oneshot 6k  
> * seungzz / ryeonseung au  
> * english version for the same title Indonesian au on my wattpad :)  
> * Please enjoy the story, sorry for my bad english
> 
> ** love, x1nightshadow **

His eyes are like fox's, beautiful. The eyelids are asymmetrical. But when those pair of eyes widened, the brown pearl enlarged and looked sparkling. His cheeks flushed a tint of red. His lips pursed. He took turns glancing at Byungchan next to Seungwoo and Wooseok beside him — who were even busy eating his strawberry ice cream.

Seungwoo licked mint-choco ice cream on his spoon, before sighing.

An hour and a half ago, Byungchan kidnapped him. He knew that Byungchan was sly like a wolf behind his smile. How could he spread the information that Seungwoo is an expert as a cupid. Even though Seungwoo himself does not has any single lover, even though he is known as the most outgoing student, calm, and always willing to hear the love stories of his fellow students, at this medical university in Seoul.

Abracadabra, Cho Seungyoun, the cute fellow student, Seungwoo’s junior, sat in front of him since twenty minutes ago. Because of Byungchan's damn mouth promoting Seungwoo as the damn experienced cupid. Has Byungchan’s mind gone crazy?

"The fees for formal graduation ceremony, the three of us will pay your fees if you can make Seungyoun pass the prom night with his crush." Wooseok glanced casually.

Cho Seungyoun is a popular junior. Who would have thought that this kind of ridiculous problem would make him come to Seungwoo?

"Why me?"

"I’m not forcing you!" exclaimed Seungyoun suddenly. "This is their ridiculous idea, I was also framed!"

Seungwoo massaged his temple. "Prom's in two weeks."

"Yes! The mission is that easy, only to make Seungyoun look more, what is it, just shine so that he doesn't embarrass himself when he invites a dance to his crush, "grumbled Byungchan. "You were a trainee at Swing Entertainment as a lead dancer during high school, right?"

"But the dance is different, Channie."

"It’s just shaking your body-things," said Byungchan.

"After all, it’s not like you’re teaching Seungyounie to rock on the bed," added Wooseok with his straightforwardly mouth—making Seungyoun hit Wooseok's shoulder hard until he fell forward.

"Do you want to die?" Seungyoun grumbled to his best friend.

Seungwoo chuckled softly. "Who is the target?"

Seungyoun chewed his lips.

Although at a glance, Seungwoo was sure that the young man before him was swallowing hard. Instead of answering, the young Cho glanced at Byungchan.

"You know, Woo-hyung."

"Who-"

"Seungsik." Byungchan answered casually.

"What?" Seungwoo narrowed his eyes.

The world must be kidding. Seungsik? Kang Seungsik? His neighbor and also playmate?

"Seungsikkie?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

“Is there such a perfect man out there for real? Are you dreaming?"

D-11 before the prom night of the eldest batch of medical school's graduation ceremony, two days after eating ice cream at the shop near the campus, Seungwoo met Seungyoun. His junior ran slowly, got out of the hospital owned by their university, finished consulting for his practical preparation as an doctor assistant there.

'What's your ideal type?'

'Someone whose voice is soothing, patient, will not get angry with me, who is considerate, if possible he is also good at cooking, has good fashion sense, good taste in movies, soft-hearted, likes animals, and can play soccer is a plus.'

The long answers made Seungwoo stop walking. In front of him, there were several other people who were preparing to cross the road, waiting for the change of traffic lights for pedestrians.

Seungyoun screeched. "Your expression."

"Why?"

"It sucks."

"This mission sucks."

"You haven't even done anything for me other than asking what my ideal type is, and thinking it again, is it that important to know? I just want to get someone I like to dance, Hyung," Seungyoun chattered.

“Byungchan set me up like this because Seungsik is my friend. Of course I want to see if you guys are compatible with each other. "

Seungyoun smiled broadly. "So the result?"

"You're too pretentious."

"YA!!"

“Remember, what you mentioned earlier didn't sound human at all. You want to ask whether Seungsik is like that or not?"

Seungyoun was silent.

Those cute round eyes again.

He was still silent.

Seungwoo sighed. "Are you kidding? No man is perfect like such a 'complete package'. Wake up."

"There must be. There must be."

"Have you dated anyone? How many times?"

"My mom forbade dating before I became a doctor."

Seungwoo raised his hand above his eyebrow, looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

"Looking for the prince you mentioned just now."

"YA!"

Seungwoo chuckled. “You sulk so easily. So that’s why you’re looking for the patient one."

"Keep mocking me. You just keep making fun of it. Sigh."

"Seungsik can't play soccer," said Seungwoo, inviting Seungyoun to cross the road. The green light was on. "But he's a patient person and he may laugh pleasantly to your ear. I never noticed."

Seungyoun glanced at the laughing Seungwoo — instead, he told about some of Seungsik's weakness.

“He's a little messy, his gimbap is always uneven. But it's delicious. The slices are very bad, but the important thing is he can cook, right?”

Seungwoo chuckling, telling his friend's weakness.

Cho Seungyoun couldn't react to it — other than smiling silently at Seungwoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Just move as much as you can, I want to measure your dancing skills."

"I don’t want to do this!" Seungyoun puffed out his cheeks. "I'm good at rapping, dancing is a little embarrassing."

Seungwoo snorted. He touched the screen of his cellphone, tapped a few song lists before waving to one of his old friends he met in the small studio, leaving for home. After that, he approached Seungyoun, put a earphone strap on Seungyoun's ear. "Try to listen."

Seungyoun's eyes flickered.

"This is one of the songs that will be played. I got the list from Jinhyuk. "

"Ah nice."

"This is my favorite song."

Seungyoun froze, letting Seungwoo stand in front of him, sharing the earphone straps in each of their ears.

“Baby nogyeojwo neoui pume, geureoke damadwo neoui nune  
nuga mwora hadeun gane singyeong sseuji anado dwae  
I just want love I just want love."

Seungyoun listened to the lyrics and the beat seriously. "I just want love..."

"Your voice sounds good."

Cho Seungyoun stepped back — his earphone fell off. "S-sorry!"

Seungwoo swallowed hard. "Ah, yes. So… can you feel the beat?” Seungwoo moved slowly, shook his shoulders and head, danced softly.

"Um, I guess."

"Then move as best you can. Just follow the music. Prom event is not a dance audition, don't think about it too much. "

"But my muscle still tense."

“Maybe you can ask Seungsik to chat first before asking him to dance. You can't just go up to him and ask for a dance, are you? "

"What should I talk about?"

"Anything?"

"What are you two usually talking about?" asked Seungyoun quickly.

"Me and Seungsikkie?"

The fox eyed young man nodded his head.

"Hmm, about human organs and neurosurgery?"

"Ya!" snapped Seungyoun loudly.

Seungwoo chuckled. "Sometimes we talk about the music we like."

"What music do you like?"

"Seungsik you mean? He likes classical music. "

"And you?"

"RnB? Soul? Like this Wonhae."

"You have good taste."

"Of course," said Seungwoo with proud. “So, tonight I'll try to remember what kind of conversation that usually make Seungsik happy. You can think about how to provoke him to talk about it. "

"If I don't like the topic?"

"You have to like it, just pretend."

Seungyoun squeaked. "Should I?"

"You want your chat to finish in two minutes just because you doesn't like the topic?"

"Umm, not really. But why should I pretend to like something I don't like? "

“I haven't even mentioned the topic yet,” Seungwoo snorted, half laughing — surprised by Seungyoun's complaining attitude. “Ah, and one more thing, smile a lot as if you are attracted by whatever comes out of his mouth. Then if he laughs, you should laugh too. "

"What if it’s not even funny?"

"Humans can laugh even if it's not because of a joke."

"Ha ha ha."

"That's terrible." Seungwoo rolled his eyes, embarrassed.

"Are you teaching me to laugh properly or what?"

Seungwoo chuckled lightly. "You really are one of a kind, you know."

The man in front of his immediately threw out.

“Imagine something fun. First impression, listening to a lot rather than talking. I know you're a little fussy, so please refrain— "

"Yaa!"

"And don't bark like that. Seungsik will run away later. "

"Am I a dog?"

"No, you’re such a cute and spoiled red fox."

“Saying that again, just cancel this mission?! I don't know why Byungchan and Wooseok did this. You're more annoying than I've ever imagined! ”

"Ahh..."

"..."

"Sorry."

Seungyoun frowned.

"Sorry."

"Are you always this annoying?"

Seungwoo scratched the nape of his neck. "Not really, but sometimes I'm stupid too. So… sometimes it’s getting out of control. Sorry if that offended you.” Seungwoo chewed his lips. “I don't know what's inside Byungchan and Wooseok's head. Want to cancel this ridiculous mission? "

Seungyoun sighed.

"Seungyoun?"

"No need. You're already sorry. " Seungyoun sighed loudly. “Maybe I was annoyed at the thought of having to be 'fake' in order to get other people's attention. Like not being yourself, you have to hide your real side. I mean, imagine if Seungsik was talking about seriosa music and I clapped as if I was interested, that's terrible. "

Seungwoo smiled. "I'll find a good topic then."

"Like what? How to cut gimbap?” Seungyoun chuckled.

"Ah!" Seungwoo took a step forward, getting closer to Seungyoun again. “I once took photos of his gimbap and posted it on my Instagram. Wait!"

Waiting a few moments, Seungyoun looked at Seungwoo's cellphone screen.

"Look, this bad."

Seungyoun choked. "Is this food? Why is the proportion of rice uneven like this?" At short moment, Seungyoun laughed — his light voice airs. "Whoaah, there are photos of Seungsik and your gang, huh? Is this Byungchan??” Seungyoun actually looked at old posts on Seungwoo's social media accounts and laughed.

Seungwoo glanced at Seungyoun.

A smile was painted there.

"This pose is so stupid!" Seungyoun felt like chuckling, pointing at a photo of Sejun's nose, another of Seungwoo's friends.

"Like that."

Seungyoun looked up, still laughing even though he was slowing down. "That?"

“Laughing like that. Anyone will fall for you just in one second."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I can't dance in front of you."

"Because you are afraid that I’m gonna mocking you?"

Seungyoun bit his lip. "You can say so. And again, I'm not good at it. "

"If you are good, what am I here for?" clicked Seungwoo. “You know, I used to dance like a robot too. My gesture was really unsightly and my father grumbled when I said I wanted to go to a music academy, in Hanlim for example. Take that kind of contemporary dance class. "

"Then?"

"Of course, I got rejected. But dad let me go for audition to be a trainee at an idol agency. "

"Then why did you stop?"

"How do you know I'm out?"

Seungyoun blinked. "O-of course because you're a medical student now!"

The sharp-nosed man sighed understandingly. "Ah, smart."

"So why?"

"Because, um, people's minds can change?" Seungwoo shook his head. "Besides, if I really become an idol and you ask me to teach you to dance like this, my fees are expensive, it's not enough by help me pay for the graduation ceremony fees."

Han Seungwoo is not the son of a wealthy family like Cho Seungyoun. The man was an overseas kid from Busan. He went to Seoul because of his good academic achievements and ever wanted to be an idol, even though he ended up becoming a great doctor soon-to-be like now.

"Listen to the song again."

"… It’s so embarassing."

"If you’re embarrassed in front of me, isn't Seungsik can get you more nervous?"

"I don’t think so."

Seungwoo frowned.

"Just continue the training the day after tomorrow."

"Nope. If it's like that, today we won't get anything. "

"We got a lot."

"Lots?" Seungwoo tilted his head.

"For example, err, gimbap-thing?"

Seungwoo chuckled holding back his laughter then patted Seungyoun's head. "Wait here."

Cho Seungyoun obeyed. He looked at Seungwoo's back away, towards the corner of the dance room, took his backpack. The man took out something from there.

Black Tie?

"Use this to close your eyes, okay?"

"Eh?"

Seungwoo put an earphone on Seungyoun's ears. His lips muttered 'focus' on Seungyoun, letting the song ‘I Just Want Love’ fully echo in Seungyoun's ears, before the man turned around, tying a tie around Seungyoun's head. He grabbed Seungyoun's hands, cupped the tiny pair of palms, pulled him a little to move.

Steps right and left — inviting Seungyoun to dance.

"Move your body, like wave, just a little, softly."

Seungyoun obeyed.

For less than three minutes, Seungyoun moved slowly, dancing with his eyes closed, to the beat. When the song finished, Seungyoun pulled a earphone from his ear. "The song is finished."

"Good job."

Seungyoun smiled.

Han Seungwoo did not immediately remove Seungyoun's eye patch. He paused for a moment, staring at Seungyoun's face, at his lips. The youth's skin was clean and looked soft, smooth like a baby's skin. "Your body can keep up with the beat well."

"Not like a robot?"

"Absolutely not." Seungwoo took a quiet breath. "By the way, how did you feel earlier?"

“Enjoy the song. It's fun— ”Seungyoun bit his lip,“ —and romantic. ”

"That's the tension you have to build when dancing." Seungwoo let go of Seungyoun's pair of tiny hands and lifted them up, wrapped his hands around Seungyoun's head, untying the black tie that covered Seungyoun's eyes. "When the song is over… do you want to kiss?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seungyoun choked for no reason.

His face flushed like a steamed crab.

"Seungwoo, you really damn it!" scolded him. "Why are you talking like that all of a sudden?!"

The one who shouted laughed awkwardly. "I'm just asking."

"If so why, if not then what?!"

"If so—"

"You want to practice kissing with me?"

“No!” This time it was Seungwoo who was choking on his own breath. He turned around for a moment then grabbed the cellphone that he lent to Seungyoun, rolled up his headset strap in a hurry. "I didn't say that!"

"Then?"

"I mean, if so, you should remember that moment. When you feel the atmosphere is romantic, you can bring your face closer and wait for Seungsik to kiss you. Who said I was going to teach you practice, huh ?! It just shocked me!” 

"You shocked me too!"

"Ah never mind, it's already late. We should go. The day after tomorrow, we can book this place again. ”

Seungyoun lowered his head and nodded. "Okay."

The two of them left the dance studio building when the sky began to paint the evening violet. Practice dancing for two and a half hours felt … so fast. In fact, it seems like he chats with Seungwoo more than he does dance practice.

Taking a few steps, Seungwoo looked to the street, waiting for a taxi.

"Hey, Seungyoun."

"Hm?"

"That's a taxi for you."

Seeing Seungwoo waving his hand in the street to stop a taxi made Seungyoun smile sweetly. "Thank you."

Han Seungwoo nodded. “I will send the songs later. You can listen to it for your own practice. "

"Okay!"

"..."

"Eh? But the day after tomorrow, we still practice right?"

“Look, you don't like dancing in front of me. Why are you so excited?"

"Because this is your mission!"

Seungwoo laughed. "Yes, yes. Ready, Sir!"

Seungyoun shook his head. He looked at Seungwoo opening the taxi passenger door for him. "Have a good rest."

"You too."

"I have somewhere to go."

"Is there a part-time work schedule at the cafe?"

"Yes — wait, you know that I work?" Seungwoo massaged his neck, staring at Seungyoun waiting for an answer.

Cho Seungyoun lunged into the taxi. "Wooseok told me!"

"Ah yes, your best friend is Jinhyuk's boyfriend." Seungwoo nodded his head.

"Yes, I will go first. See you the day after tomorrow!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How is today?"

Seungwoo moved his hands in the air, writhing. Some of his back muscles were stiff because the cafe was so busy at dinner time. Someone celebrate her birthday today, so there is a small celebration and cute balloons in one corner of the cafe, designed by her lover. Seungwoo felt little jealous. The man glanced at his friend who was busy turning the chairs, arranging them on the table in preparation for closing the cafe.

The sky outside was dark.

"Fun."

"Wow, wow. Don’t you feel pain?"

Seungwoo shook his head. “After all, this is your boyfriend's idea. If I blame and swore at Wooseok, you would nag me too. ”

Jinhyuk chuckled.

"How can you."

"If you feel hurt, just stop."

"Stop? It's only today that I went out with Seungyoun. "

"But you guys aren't out for a date. You two went out on a mission to teach Seungyoun to attract Seungsik at the prom." Jinhyuk stacked his last seats. “I mean, teaching someone you like to get other man. Ouch. It must be hurt.”

"Ah, shut up."

Jinhyuk giggled excitedly. “So, what's Seungyoun like? So far, you've only watched him from afar. We even will to graduate soon. Since admission of new students? You're crazy to endure being such a fan until you almost graduate."

Seungwoo smiled faintly. He grabbed his jacket. "You know I have to focus on college, right? I went to college on a scholarship. And again, I don't know how to approach him. "

"I wonder, why are you an expert in other people's love affairs but stupid at your own love affairs?"

"Hmm, I take that as a compliment."

Jinhyuk chuckled. "Patience all these years—"

"Ah, Seungyoun likes patient men."

"Whoa!"

"Seungsik is very patient."

"Tsk!"

Seungwoo chuckled. “Seungyoun is really… funny. He really is like a kitten. But if he got teased, he gets very angry."

"You must be messing around with him. But he must be upset. That's not a good image for you to build on Seungyoun, you know."

"Why should I build impressions? After all, he's not interested in me."

Jinhyuk smiled faintly and put his arm around Seungwoo's shoulder. "What a pity, making sacrifices like this. Come on, I'll buy you soju and eat jajangmyeon."

"Tsk, what sacrifices."

"Sacrifighting, Wooya!" Jinhyuk joked lightly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Six days before the prom.

For three times he has accompanied Seungyoun to practice dance moves— the boy's moves are good. And yes, Seungyoun apparently can rap. He said because he admired the Korean-Chinese idol group namely UNIQ. Moreover, one of the members has the exact same birth date as Seungyoun, August 5.

Ah, that date, same as the date of the upcoming prom.

No wonder he wants that day to be a beautiful day — go with Seungsik for example.

"That's the clothing store, across!"

Seungwoo raised his gaze, at a boutique across the road, whose glass windows revealed mannequins wearing the latest summer fashion clothes. The man stared at the crossed light marker, traffic light for pedestrians. Looking down, he saw a middle-aged woman with a crutch. There was a visible bandage over the ankle of her leg.

“It's green! Come on, I can't wait! " Seungyoun grabbed Seungwoo's hand tight, dragging him to cross. Seungwoo looked around, cars stopped — allowing pedestrians to cross.

"Seungyoun."

At the end, Seungwoo pulled his hand.

"Go there first."

"What’s wrong?"

Seungwoo picked up his cellphone. “My Snoopy phone strap, looks like it fell off. I'll check across the zebra-cross first. "

"Hah?"

Han Seungwoo already left him.

"I'm waiting here!"

Seungwoo ran to the end. Picked up his dog head doll for his phone strap that he dropped.

Honk!

The man looked up, the cross light almost turning red, sending him running slightly. Arriving halfway, Seungwoo smiled. "Are you all right?"

"A-ah," The woman Seungwoo called smiled broadly.

"No need to hurry, I'll accompany you."

Several car horns sounded loudly.

But Seungwoo casually steps in line with the woman — while pretending to be busy putting up his cellphone strap. At the end, the two of them bowed to each other.

"Thank you."

"Be careful."

Seungwoo turned around and looked at Seungyoun who was still staring at him. "That Ahjumma is the Snoopy?" Cho Seungyoun shook his head — smiling broadly. "Come on."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You've already chosen an outfit for almost one hour, if you want to be reminded."

Seungyoun snorted. He squinted at Seungwoo and chuckled, grumbling because Seungwoo was impatient. He wants to choose a good prom outfit. The suits are fine. There are also shirts and jumper-style pants —but it doesn't seem like they are suitable for prom. Not to mention that several times he was mesmerized to see other nature patterned clothes typical of summer in this clothing store.

"If I was impatient, I would have left earlier."

Seungyoun looked at himself in front of the mirror. "If you're bored, you just search for yourself."

"Not interested."

"I’ll pay for it," added Seungyoun. "Think of it because you accompanied me shopping today."

"No need."

Seungyoun puffed out his cheeks. "You’re no fun."

Seungwoo couldn't help smiling to himself seeing Seungyoun's cheeks rounded like mochi. "Really, I don't have to."

"You ... you will come to the prom, right?"

"Why?"

"If I succeed in getting people I like to dance, I have to show off to you, right?"

"Ah, seriously?"

Seungyoun grimaced, laughed mischievously. He then held up two ivory white and navy-blue suits, showing them to Seungwoo. "Which do you think is good?"

"Which one do you like?"

"You! I asked you, stop asking me back!"

"What color do you like?"

Seungyoun narrowed his eyes.

"Seriously," Seungwoo laughed softly. "Choose the color you like. You will be more confident and it makes you happy. Choose the one that’s not weird. "

"I like orange."

"Eh?"

Seungyoun squeaked. "The color is weird."

Han Seungwoo froze for a moment.

"You’re gonna making fun of me, right?"

"Not really."

"Liar."

"Hey!" said Seungwoo. “Nobody wants to mocking you about the orange color. No orange suit? "

"Of course, there is no suits like with orange color!"

Seungwoo chuckled. "Your face is red now."

"I feel like you want to tease me, dammit."

"Oh my God," Seungwoo chuckled. "I also like the color of the twilight. Is that weird? It's a pretty color in sky, who can protest?”

"..."

"If the orange suit doesn't exist, is there another color that you like?"

"Err, blue?"

Seungwoo pointed to a coat Seungyoun was holding. "So that one?"

“No, no, it's not navy like this. The brighter one. "

"Ah!" Seungwoo got up from his seat. Without saying anything, he left Seungyoun — making the young Cho rolled his eyes. But before long, the tall young man returned, carrying a sky-blue suits. Bright, warm like the summer sky. “I saw this while walking around. It suits you. "

"Eh?"

Seungwoo drew closer to Seungyoun, asking the man to face the mirror. "Put down the two suits. Put this on, try. "

Seungyoun complied, wearing the suit Seungwoo brought.

Han Seungwoo raised his hand, ruffled Seungyoun's bangs a little then turned to behind Seungyoun. He held both sides of Seungyoun's arms facing the mirror. "Perfect."

Seungyoun froze.

“Get whomever you want to dance, no one will refuse. Even Doctor Dongwook, ”he joked.

"Ish!"

Seungwoo pondered for a moment staring at the reflection of the two. Make eye contact with the two human beings in the mirror reflection. “Ehmm…” Seungwoo took his hand off Seungyoun's arm. "Shall I get another blue?"

"N-no, no. This is good."

"Thank God."

"Thank God?"

"It means there's no need to linger here anymore," Seungwoo laughed lightly.

Bugh.

Seungwoo grimaced, his arm was punched by Seungyoun.

"You really like testing on my patience." Seungyoun took off his jacket, folded it neatly and raised his hand to call the boutique clerk. "Are you sure you don't want to buy a suit for the prom?"

"Sure, thousand percent."

"Seungwoo?"

"Hm?"

"You will really come, right?"

Seungwoo nodded. "So you can show off if you succeed in getting Seungsik to dance, huh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tomorrow is prom day.

Seungyoun was stunned when Seungwoo texted him, asking him out. He said he wanted to treat Seungyoun to ice cream, as a form of encouragement for tomorrow. He hurriedly left the house, headed for the Plaza in the central city where Seungwoo was waiting for him — since today is an off part-time day, he said.

"Seungwoo!"

"Eh, Seungyoun?"

The man's steps stopped when he saw a figure in front of the bookstore inside the mall who called his name softly. "S-Seungsik?"

"What a coincidence."

Seungyoun narrowed his eyes.

"SEUNGYOUNIE!"

Turning his head, he was even more surprised to see Byungchan holding Seungwoo's arm. No, not holding hands but dragging him out of the bookstore. "You’re ... here too?" Seungyoun narrowed his eyes even more at Seungwoo, not understanding the man's thoughts. "Are we going to walk together?"

"So I was shopping for books with Seungsik," explained Byungchan lightly, "then I called Seungwoo as well. Instead of the three, I asked Seungwoo to contact you at all!"

"Seungwoo didn't say anything in the chat."

Byungchan hugged Seungyoun, whispered in the young man's ear softly. "He thinks you'll be tense if you find out there is Seungsik, right?"

Seungyoun rolled his eyes. "So, want to find ice cream?"

"Yep." Seungsik smiled softly.

"Have you finished looking for books?" Seungwoo asked Seungsik, realizing he had no books with him.

"The book I'm looking for cannot be found, out of stock I think," explained Byungchan lightly. "Shall we eat ice cream now? Or want to watch movies? "

Seungyoun who was frowning turned his head to Seungwoo. The man secretly glared at his. 'What?' Seungyoun glared back.

'Smile,' Seungwoo ordered silently, only moving his lips. 'Big smile'.

Seungyoun puts on his stingray-like-smile lazily.

"How?"

"Eh, what?" Seungwoo laughed awkwardly. "Movies? Cool. I haven't watched it in a long time. Seungyoun, you want it too right? "

"What do you want to watch?"

Seungwoo turned to Seungsik. "Sikkie, what do you want to watch?"

"Err, how about a zombie film?"

Seungyoun almost choked.

"Definitely exciting." Seungsik laughed crisply. "Byungchannie, aren't you whining that you want to watch a zombie movie not long ago?"

“How about Seungwoo and Seungyoun? Is it okay?"

"OF COURSE!" cried Seungwoo, patting Seungyoun's shoulder. "Yes, right?"

Seungyoun let out a low sigh. "Aren't there any superhero films running?"

"Let's just say the superhero is killing zombies later, HAHAHAHAA!" Seungwoo laughed loudly, making Seungyoun hit Seungwoo's arm. "Let's watch zombie movie!!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the toilet, Seungwoo found Seungyoun washing his face in the sink. The two of them went out for a while to relieve themselves. Seungyoun's face was a little pale, making Seungwoo glance at him in surprise from the mirror reflection. "You can't stand seeing blood?"

"Nope."

"I almost thought you didn't enjoy the film."

"Of course I’m not."

"Of course I’m not," sneered Seungwoo — imitating Seungyoun. “You even screamed hysterically with Byungchan in there. Not enjoying my ass."

"Of course I scream when the zombie appears. You think we're watching Minions or We Bare Bears cartoons?"

Seungwoo giggled softly. "Sorry to make you watch this."

“Well, I don't hate it either. Do you like movies like this? "

Han Seungwoo shrugged his shoulders. "Not very fond. It's just that lately I've read a lot of research reports given by doctor Kyuhyun. Ah, he is your uncle, right? "

A nod Seungyoun gave. “My late father's younger brother. You're going to practice at his hospital after graduation, right?”

Seungwoo gave a thumbs up. "Actually, I want to watch a movie that relaxes me. To be honest seeing zombies makes me nervous too." Seungwoo laughed. "So ... want to come back in a little late?"

Seungyoun shook his head. "No, Byungchan will worry."

“Byungchan? Do you have a crush on Byungchan or Seungsik? ” joked Seungwoo.

"Ish!"

"Are you sure you won't get nausea in there? You looked pale."

“I'm just a little hungry inside. I left the house before I had time to eat."

"Ooh." Seungwoo nodded his head. "Come in first. I'm going to the cinema counter for popcorn and bread. Want original or chocolate?"

"Anything is fine," Seungyoun smiled in agreement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After the action film was ended, the four of them left the theater. Because he drank quite a lot of soft drinks and ate the snacks that Seungwoo bought, Seungyoun was full and refused to eat ice cream. He intended to go home, but Seungwoo held him back. Byungchan and Seungsik stick to their schedules, so the four split up on the top floor of the mall.

"Follow me."

"Where?"

"Come on, just take a walk. Your stomach doesn't feel good because it's full, right? We'll take a walk for a bit. "

Seungyoun chuckled, but he obeyed like a kitten, trailing Seungwoo. Sometimes they talk about other movies, or talk about Kyuhyun's hospital. Sometimes Seungwoo talks about Jinhyuk and Seungyoun will tell about Wooseok.

"Hey, if you said your mother forbade dating before you becoming a doctor, why do you want to confess your feelings to Seungsik tomorrow?"

"I'll be a doctor soon," said Seungyoun. "You guys will graduate, maybe I won't often see seniors again."

"Since when did you have a crush?"

"Has a crush on seniors since the admission of new students."

“Aah, Seungsik was on the committee with me too. He was quite popular at that time for juniors. "

"You too, right?"

Seungwoo laughed.

"Why don't you find a boyfriend?"

“Ah, Seungsik is the insensitive type. Several times he received confessions from juniors but all were rejected. Indeed he is a little strange."

"You're weird too."

"No way!" Seungwoo scratched his neck. "I'm busy in college and having part-time job, you know."

"Tch, lame excuse."

Seungwoo glanced. The man walked casually. Both hands resting in the pocket of the pants. He looked around before his black iris found the store he was looking for. He stretched out one hand, grabbed Seungyoun's wrist and dragged him into the shop even though Seungyoun blinked and grumbled because his body was suddenly stomped.

Seungyoun screamed, but his eyes sparkled when he saw the contents inside the shop.

“A doll and gift shop? Why are we’re here?"

"Come on, just shut up."

"Yuck!" Seungyoun clicked loudly. The corner of his eyes followed the figure of Seungwoo who was then busy approaching the shop clerk, taking orders he said. Before long, the tall man returned with a bundle of round heads in his arms.

Kakao Ryan doll?

"Here."

Seungyoun was silent. "What?"

"For you."

Seungyoun's eyes flickered, confused.

"Ryan's color is brown with a bit orange. I saw him while passing by."

"W-why?" Seungyoun is amazed — but still accepts the pillow-sized doll of the Kakao Friends character, with head of a honey bear (which is actually a lion without a mane), holding the doll tightly. "Why do you give me a doll?"

"Because tomorrow it’s your ... birthday?"

"Tomorrow, not today!"

"You don’t want it? Give it back. " Seungwoo stretched out his hand.

"It's fine, after giving it, how come you wanna take it back!" Seungyoun turned around, leaving Seungwoo just like that — with a doll in his arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Prom night.

The hall that was used as a dance ball was crowded. Because he had to work at the afternoon shift cafe, Seungwoo came a little late. The man received Seungyoun's tons of messages, scolding him for not showing up. Seungwoo chuckled. You stupid, Seungyoun. If he can choose, Seungwoo doesn't want to come. It would be crazy if he had to see Seungyoun and Seungsik dancing before his eyes. But he already promised that he would come to see Seungyoun showing off. And other than that, now Seungwoo is hungry.

Instead of looking for his colleagues, the food booth is more attractive to Seungwoo.

The man took a few snacks, ignoring the evening's program which had already started. On stage, the MCs were joking — Seungwoo didn't pay much attention to it. He had seen Jinhyuk and Wooseok, like lovebirds continuously stays side by side. He had seen Byungchan earlier, but because he is also the committee for this party and MC in charge, the young man who is also his junior is very busy.

Feeling full on his stomach, Seungwoo finally found the figure of Seungsik.

There is Seungyoun beside him.

The two of them talked to each other and laughed.

Han Seungwoo smiled faintly. The man reached into his pocket, reached for his cell phone. Seungyoun's message was plastered there, finally threatening him to grab his hair if he didn't come to the prom.

'I've been in the hall, saw you with Sikkie'.

After sending the message, Seungwoo lifted his face, straight at Seungyoun who was slightly ahead. The cute man looked around, looking around making Seungwoo sighed softly. "Seriously, how much do you want to show off?" he growled to himself.

'Where are you?'

'The dancing will start soon. Focus, Seungyounie.'

Afterward, Seungwoo hung up his cellphone, pocketing it again. The man took off his black suit and took a glass of fruit cocktail, stepping out of the hall as the dance music began to air.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"IT’S TOO CUTE! SO CUTE!"

The cocktail inside his glass were almost empty. Seungyoun sat on a park bench outside the hall building. His head looked up, looking up at the slightly star-studded summer night sky. Puffs of his warm breath formed in the air. August which should have been summer was a bit chilly — maybe because it was autumn soon.

Rumors could be heard from several students around him.

He is too lazy to come back, maybe later when the solo guest star Suhyun has appeared.

"Wasn't that Kang Seungsik?"

The name made Seungwoo turn his head.

“How romantic, confessing feelings in a crowd like that! Ahh I'm jealous!!!"

Seungwoo overheard. Seungsik confessing feelings? It was beyond his expectations. Han Seungwoo felt his heart beat a little faster. His stomach felt uncomfortable. He stared at his cocktail glass. No, maybe the cause was the dead butterfly lying at the bottom of his stomach at this time.

"The MC is Choi Byungchan, right?"

Seungwoo frowned.

“How crazy, I'm jealous! I'm jealous of Byungchan! ”

What? 

Han Seungwoo was taken aback. He got up from his chair and immediately approached the two girls in the park who were busy gossiping — whom he had heard earlier. "Hey?"

"E-eh, Sunbaenim?"

"You were talking about Seungsik and Byungchan?"

The two girls looked at each other, before giggling sheepishly. "Yes, earlier Seungsik-sunbae confessed his feelings to Byungchan-ssi who was the MC — eh, Sunbae?"

Seungwoo did not hear the answer after that. He immediately turned and ran towards the hall door. His breath was raging, half gasping. His eyes were rounded as he saw the confused figure of a person in the doorway, glancing around while clutching his cell phone. The blue suits clung to his pretty well figure, complete with light blue pants. His hair was styled a little messy — made Seungwoo remember when he was in the boutique, when he ruffled the man's bangs a little.

Cho Seungyoun. 

"Are you okay?"

Seungyoun froze and turned around — finding the figure he'd been looking for to his annoyance for the half past hour. His eyes were rounded and he was biting his lip hard.

"I heard ... I heard about S-Seungsi - are you okay?" asked Seungwoo worriedly.

"Are you crazy! I called you earlier but you didn't answer?!” scolded Seungyoun.

Seungwoo gasped because he was just running hurriedly. He looked at Seungyoun closely, looking for the young man's expression, maybe he was hurt. But he just stared at the face that blushed red — which seemed red from holding in annoyance. “I asked you, are you okay? Want to just run away from here?"

"I'm not yet dancing you know."

"But Seungsik—"

Seungyoun squeaked. The man grabbed Seungwoo's wrist hurriedly. "Come in."

"Why?"

"Of course, dance."

"B-but Seungsik—"

"Why are you mentioning Seungsik all the time, Idiot!"

Seungwoo took his hand, pulled hard, making Seungyoun turn to him. After doing so, Seungyoun froze. His fox eyes turned gloomy. Glass pooled on his iris. "If you're sad, don't push yourself ..."

"How can I not be sad? You don't want to dance with me!" Seungyoun lowered his head.

"..."

Seungyoun rubbed his eyes. "Never mind."

Seungwoo froze. He grabbed Seungyoun's arm before the young man left — then he didn't know what to do. He just stared at Seungyoun's face. His blush doesn’t look like an annoyed expression. The brown iris were moving. His thin lips were tightly bitten. "Seungyoun, what do you mean—"

"I never-"

"..."

"—saying that the person I wanted to dance with, was Kang Seungsik."

Han Seungwoo froze.

"Try to remember. In fact, you're the one who keeps saying Seungsik's name all this time. "

"But at the cafe two weeks ago you said that the mission was for S-Seungsikkie, right?"

Seungyoun pursed his lips.

"Seungyoun?"

"Are you sure I said that?"

'You know, Woo-hyung.'  
'Who-'  
'Seungsik.' Byungchan answered casually.

For a few seconds, the doctor-to-be who was actually a genius, forced his stupid brain to process what really happened. Seungwoo was confused. He took a quiet breath, wondering if he was dreaming. So what Seungyoun wants to dance with is… himself?

'What music do you like?'  
'Seungsik you mean? He likes classical music.'  
'And you?'

From the start, it was him?

'I can't dance in front of you.’  
‘If you’re embarrassed in front of me, isn't Seungsik can get you more nervous?’  
'I don’t think so.'

From the very beginning, this mission targeted him?

"Byungchan and Wooseok… you know." Seungyoun flickered, breaking the silence because Seungwoo had been silenced all the time. "So this is their idea. Sorry… Hyung. ”

"Since ... the admission of new students?" asked Seungwoo quietly. "Since the admission of new students, is not Seungsik, but me?"

Seungyoun's face darkened even more. He didn't answer, instead raising his hands in front of his face — cupping them. "This ... is so embarrassing."

Seungwoo bit his lip, stunned. His stomach churned.

The butterflies inside his stomach flutter like zombies rising from the dead.

"But I'm ... not as ideal as you think, I mean ... your type."

“You are patient with me, and I… don't have to pretend in front of you. You don't get angry back when I get angry. You are gentle and want to help others. And you… may not realize it, but your strange laughter is soothing, Seungwoo-hyung… ”

Han Seungwoo was at a loss for words.

“Isn't the person I like is human? Such a perfect person… exists. At least, perfect for me. " Seungyoun swallowed hard. "You didn't make fun of my favorite color either, you even bought me a Ryan doll." Seungyoun laughed softly — his face flushed. "It was beyond my expectations."

"..."

Seungyoun looked up, this time looking into Seungwoo's eyes.

"..."

“What… are you going to keep quiet? I've… talked a lot you know.”

Han Seungwoo smiled shyly. "Sorry, I'm so stupid."

"Are you going to reject me?"

Seungwoo looked up, his ears heard a familiar tune as the song called Forest stopped playing. "The song ... Come on." He grabbed a palm of Seungyoun's hand, grabbed it and invited the young man to the middle of the hall, joining the others.

Calmy I tell you, casually I want you  
I want you to stay around me. You react like that again.  
I want it everyday…  
Baby 녹여 줘 너의 품 에, 그렇게 담아 둬 너의 눈 에  
누가 뭐라 하든 간에 신경 쓰지 않아도 돼  
I just want love I just want love ...  
Baby melt me in your arms. Put it like that in your eyes  
You don't have to care about what anyone says

Han Seungwoo grabbed Seungyoun's hands, asked him to dance, made the young man smile nervously. He put Seungyoun's hand on his shoulder, while he put his arm around Seungyoun's waist, embracing the young man in his arms. His eye caught Jinhyuk in a corner, dancing with Wooseok. His friend gave him a thumbs up — while in another corner he found Byungchan waving his hand, congratulating him cheerfully. Seungsik stood beside him, raised his cocktail glass with his free hand, congratulating him. The two new lovebirds stared at him with happy faces, their fingers linked.

"You must be enjoying my misunderstanding, right?" whispered Seungwoo.

On his shoulder, Seungyoun laughed lightly. "A little bit funny."

"You’re evil."

"This suit is good."

"Belongs to my father."

"So that’s why you refused when I want to buy you a new one."

Seungwoo hugged him tighter in the middle of the dance. There was a pounding heartbeat against his chest — not only his. Their faces must be messy, so red. Slowly, Seungwoo let go of his hug and looked at Seungyoun deeply. "I almost broke my heart ... seeing you with Seungsik."

Cho Seungyoun stopped moving.

"I like you, Seungyounie."

He froze.

"Since the admission of new students, too."

"W — what?"

"I like you. I thought I would break my heart today because I'm a coward, you know. I'm not the ideal prince like you say. "

Seungyoun bit his lip hard, afraid that a smile that is too wide will hurt his facial muscles. "You are still my prince, idiot prince."

Seungwoo laughed softly and cupped the young man's face, stroking his cheeks. "The song is almost over."

"This ... is better than during practice, you know?"

"The tension is romantic?"

Seungyoun laughed softly.

"Want to continue the training that was stopped at that time?"

"Which one?"

Seungwoo shrugged his shoulders, pretending not to remember.

"What an idiot." Seungyoun leaned his face, closer.

Han Seungwoo smiled. When Seungyoun slowly closed his eyes — the young Han moved his lips together, kissing him very gently.

The two of them smiled in their kiss.

'I just want love, I just want love ...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
